


genius baby

by crazywolf101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf101/pseuds/crazywolf101
Summary: age regression story about criminal minds dr Spencer Reidsorry about the terrible spellingmansions of rape, self-harm, depression, eating disorder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	genius baby

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading sorry for the bad spelling

Reid pov

it was 12:30 am in the morning everyone was asleep in their hotel rooms I was sharing with Rossie we were on a case in Texas I couldn't sleep because I felt like I needed to be babied but I didn't know what that meant so I got out my laptop and typed why do I feel like I need to be babied all of the links were saying its because I miss my mother I mean I do but it not like that I wanna be treated like a baby then a website court my eye www.ablloveplayground.com I click on it and it asked me to sign up but first I googled the meaning of abl and I was shocked at the meaning but it sounds like me adult baby life all so know like little space then I sign up because I wanna know more as I signed in a question popped up and it said little or mummy or daddy I clicked little because I googled what the names are my username was genius baby I so I sidend up I was just about to log off for the night when I got a pop up some one by the name of dada mac has requested to talk to you looking at the messge and it read.

dada mac: hey little genius me and my wife are looking for a little to make ours or to have as a friend.

I thought I was cute that a married couple are into this thing so I decided to message back.

genius baby: hey I like that you are a married couple I would like to talk to you more.

dada mac: hey little one that very nice of you I would like to get to know you what do you do for a living gender even thou we don't mind and if you are new to this life and what you name is.

genius baby: well my name is Spencer im 25 years old and I have 3 PhDs and i work for the FBI and I'm kinda new to this lifestyle and yeah that's me

dada mac: wow your username is right you are a genius baby well it nice to meet you Spencer I'm mac and my wife's name is Lisa we run a little cafe called little fun and we have been looking for a little for 3 years because my wife can't bear children

genius baby: oh sorry about that and your cafe is near where I live I've been to your cafe I really like it there well i would like to talk to you but I have to get some sleep I'm coming home tomorrow good night dada ...... mac.

dada mac: okay good night little genius have sweet dreams dada mac wishes you get home safe nip into our cafe one day we would love to meet you

genius baby has logged out

it was 6:30 am everyone was getting ready to leave to the airport I was bored and I kept getting told off because the airport was only a walk away we are walking and I kept looking at all the baby stuff in the shops "pretty boy I know they are cute but we don't have time for this" Morgan says so I run to him 3 hours later we are on the jet so I decided to go one line and text dada mac

genius baby is online

genius baby: hey I know it's early and your probably still asleep but I just wanna tell you I would love to meet you im on the jet home I'll give you my number 555-555-555 (fake number obviously )

genius baby has logged out

5 minutes had past and I was talking to morgen and out of nowhere my phone went off

hey, genius baby, we would love to meet you dada mac

looking at my phone I didn't know I was smiling until morgen said "ooh pretty boy is talking to someone" I kicked him from under the table and he hissed I saved the number to my phone and saved the name as dada mac and texted back

thank you I'm gonna have a nap see you soon dada mac <3

turning off my phone and putting it in my pocket I feel it in my pocket buzz but I don't answer it I fall asleep next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by JJ

after everyone got back to the bau I left got in my car and drove home feeling jet lag but I see the cafe and feeling hungry so I parked up and went inside and when to the counter the cashier was a young teen and she said "how may i help you sir" the young teen said nicely "can i have a coffee and a slice of coffee cake please" I say back just as nice because I was most definitely ganna give her tip "what name will the be under and your table number in 04 "she replied I thought for a moment I gave her a name " genius baby " she looked at me but didn't say anything it came up to $4.30 but i gave her 6 so she had a tip I when I sat down seeing the girl who served me talking to a handsome man then the girl pointed to me and they were looking at me I smiled back and the man walked back into the back of the office then I felt my phone go off and I rembered that I had a missed message

dada mac: okay little genius have a good nap sent 1 hour ago

dada mac: I see your home little genius and your at our cafe we are closing soon don't go I would like to talk to you and btw you are very cute.

I was shocked and I didn't know what to say so I just sat there and waited until everyone left and then a woman and a man went to the door and locked it and walked up to me I just kept my head down

the man spoke "hey genius baby can you look up please I'm dada mac and this is my wife"

I looked up and saw a lovely married couple

the woman looked up and I believe her name was Lisa "hello sugar cube are you okay? it looks like you are upset" she said with a worrying look on her face and I couldn't take it anymore I just broke down in tears all the stress from work was hurting me from the inside and fell onto the floor and started scratching my arm so hard that I could feel, blood in my fingertips next thing I know I am being hugged and my arm is riped into something nice a soft and then everything went black.

ROSSIE pov

everyone had left I was leaving and decided to check up on Reid because he looked like he has been stressed out I pull up to his apartment and I see his car at a cafe but as I was just about to go in, I see a man and a woman going to their car but the man was holding something no not something he was carrying Reid as I was crossing the road I can see the man put Reid in the back and drave off so I run back to my car and get back to the bau and called everyone up after everyone was here I apologized for getting them in this late again "I believe Reid has been kidnapped" I say everyone is looking at me shocked I asked Garcia to pull up the CCTV of the cafe and she showed it to us and everyone was shocked and Hoch said "Reid is our number one priority right now" and now we wore looking for Reid.


End file.
